Death Pays A Visit
by Spirit Wolf 16
Summary: Luna obviously didn't have just one friend, but her other friend was, well, not exactly alive. So how do Danny and the others react after meeting him face to face, and why was he even there in the first place? One-shot. Slight DannyxLuna (OC)


**Hello! I'm back! So, just so you know, the poll will be closing soon! It can be found on my profile, and if you can't vote, than read the options and leave your vote in a review. Thank you to the following for favoriting/following either me, TLC, or both:  
**

**Airbenderavatar**

**SoulOnFire91**

**Now enjoy the one shot people!**

**Disclaimer - Is Butch Hartman a 14-year-old girl who's fed up with her spanish class? No? Then I only own Luna and the new OC.**

* * *

_Luna's POV_

It was a typical day. I was on patrol with Danny, Tucker, and Sam. So far we'd only had to deal with Skulker and the Box Ghost who, at the moment, were residing in a nice little charm on my bracelet. I remember when I first used it around them, it was hilarious.

_**~dp~dp~dp~dp~dp~dp~**_

_"So Luna," started Sam. "You said that when you took care of the ghosts in your town that you had to rely on the natural portals right?" I nodded. "So how did you catch the ghosts? You couldn't ask your parents, and you obviously didn't have a Fenton Thermos."_

_ "No, I didn't. Actually, I used my charm bracelet."_

_ "How did you use a charm bracelet to catch ghosts?!" asked Tucker._

_"Well, yo-" I was cut off by mine and Danny's ghost sense. We gave each other a quick nod and transformed. "How about I just show you?" I said, and we flew off._

_ After weakening the ghost (it was Technus), Danny and the others just looked at me instead of Danny taking out his thermos. Smirking, I pulled one of the empty charm rings off my bracelet and threw it at Technus. In a flash of light, Technus was gone, and I was reaching forward to catch a small Technus-shaped charm. As we landed I tossed it to Danny, who caught it and showed the others before handing it back. I hooked it onto my bracelet and turned towards the others._

_ "I think that answers your question." I told my slightly stunned friends._

_"But, wha? How?" Stuttered Tucker._

_I just laughed._

**_~dp~dp~dp~dp~dp~dp~_**

I sighed, smiling. Suddenly, the Fenton phones in my ears crackled, and Danny's voice came through.

_"Hey guys come down to the park, we got a grim reaper wannabe causing trouble."_ Technically, Danny and I didn't need Fenton Phones thanks to the whole telepathic connection thing, but we needed them to talk to Sam and Tucker. Using the link I thought to Danny.

_A grim reaper wannabe huh?_

_Yeah. He's pretty bold, that's for sure. _Danny thought back.

_You want me to get my grim reaper look? We can threaten to reap His soul._

I heard Danny laugh through the Fenton Phones. _Sure! _He thought. Then Sam's voice ended our conversation.

_"Are you two doing that connection thing again?"_

"Umm.." I started, only to be cut off by Tucker.

_"Aww man, you are aren't you? Jeez, can't you guys stop that? It's annoying!"_

I smirked. I heard Danny reply at the same time as me.

"Nope!" Tucker and Sam just groaned. Even though they couldn't see me, I rolled my eyes. I was serious about the whole 'grim reaper' look, so I quickly extended my fangs and pulled up my hood. For the finishing touch I reached for my bracelet. See, while it does catch ghosts, it also has weapons.

Any weapon charms that were on it before my accident could now grow into real weapons. Though the one I needed had been a gift. I pulled the scythe charm off of my bracelet. I didn't use these weapons much, if anything I preferred my sword, but they were handy if I needed them.

I watched as the scythe grew to its full size. Its handle was pitch black, and the dark green blade was wicked sharp. There was one jagged stripe of bright green on the blade. Having finished going into my 'Grim Reaper mode' as the others called it, I flew towards the park.

* * *

As soon as I got to the park I noticed something strange. My ghost sense didn't go off. Had it just been Danny, I wouldn't have found it odd. For some reason, our ghost senses don't go off around each other. We figured it was the connection. But this time my ghost sense should have gone off…

_Hey Danny, _I thought. _Are Sam and Tuck there yet?_

_Yeah, they're here. Want me to come get you?_

_Uh, what about Mr. Grim Reaper?_

_Oddly enough, he told me he'd stay put. _

_You trust him?_

_No, but Sam and Tuck are there. I'll be right there._

_Ok. _Sure enough, Danny appeared not too long after.

"Hey Luna." He said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Hi." I said. "Hey, did you happen to notice if your ghost sense went off?"

"Actually no. It didn't. I guess we'll figure it out though. Come on."

"Alright," I said, and followed him to the clearing they were at. I waited in the trees, still with my 'grim reaper' look, and Danny went back.

"Ok," Danny said, talking to the ghost. "Why are you here?"

"I told you already, I was doing my job." Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Ah. Of course you were. Look, why don't we start over and introduce ourselves. This is Sam and Tucker, and I'm-"

"Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, half ghost hero of Amity Park. I know."

"...Uh, ok then… Anyway, we also have another friend coming." That was my cue. I walked out, head up only enough to see my eyes and fangs if I talked, scythe in hand.

"Hello." I said, flashing my fangs. Then I noticed the ghost.

He had messy dark brown, almost black hair, and blood-red eyes. By the way he was smiling I could see fangs. The hood on his black cloak was down, and the cloak was open to where you could see the clothes beneath it. He was wearing a black shirt with a gray skull and crossbones on it and had black jeans with one ripped knee. His scythe was the traditional black handle, silver blade. The best part? I knew him.

"Well, since most of you," He shot a glance at me. "Have introduced yourselves, I might as well do the same. Hi, I'm Death!"

Meanwhile, I was fighting the urge to face palm. Of all the ways to say that he goes with a cheery, 'Hi I'm Death'? He didn't do that to me! Then again, I was kicking his ass at the time.

"Really? Death? Dude why should we believe you? And why Death?" asked Tucker.

"Because I'm apprentice to the Grim Reaper. Duh! Though I usually get stuck with all the work, since he can't bother to get off his lazy ass and do something." While the others tried to comprehend this, he took notice of me again. "Hey why are you so quiet?" I shrugged in response. Then he happened to notice my scythe. "Hey, that's a cool scythe. You know I've seen one a lot like it before…"

Well, obviously it's familiar, you gave it to me! _Hmm, he's most likely going to realize it's me, but I think I'll stay silent for a little longer to mess with him. _Then he finally recognized the scythe.

"Wait a minute, the blade…" He gasped, then looked me straight in the eye. "Luna?" This snapped the others out of their thoughts, and they turned towards us. I sighed, knowing I had to give an explanation, and took my hood down.

"Yeah, it's me. 'Sup Death?" His response was rather surprising.

"Dude! I was wondering where you've been! I haven't seen you in forever! By the way, glad to see you still have the scythe and cloak. The fangs are new though." I chuckled.

"Yeah…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Danny interrupted. "How do you know him?"

"Well, he was one of the first ghosts I fought. Turns out he's not a bad guy, and he's not even a ghost."

"WHAT?!" Shouted all three at once.

"Remember when he said he's the Grim Reaper's apprentice? He wasn't lying. Therefore, while he is dead - "

"Hey!"

"Well you are! Anyway, while he is dead, he's not a ghost. I honestly don't know what the hell he is."

"Demon." Said Death.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said Demon. I'm a Demon."

"You are? But, how does that work? Aren't you dead?" (AN: Normally this would seem rude to ask, but they're friends so it doesn't really matter. Unless said friend has a traumatic past that they don't want to discuss. Yay traumatic pasts!)

"Yes. I am dead, but I am still a demon. I'm just a different kind. I've been this way for as long as I can remember, and I really don't feel like talking about it. Talking about being dead is just too depressing."

"You can say that again." Replied Danny and I, in unison. Sam and Tucker groaned.

"Will you two stop doing that!" Said Sam.

"Never!" We said. Death was laughing.

"Hey, I was wondering," Danny started. "How did the scythe make you recognize Luna?" Death opened his mouth to explain, but I beat him to it.

"The scythe was a gift after I kicked his ass the first time. There's a message on it, but it can be hard to see." I held out my scythe and thinly iced over the blade. Sure enough, there on the metal was a message written in a ghostly green color.

_ To Luna,_

_ Next time I won't go down that easy!_

_ - Death_

They laughed, seeing the message. Then I had an odd thought.

"Hey Death, not to give you any ideas or anything, but why haven't you ever come after me? Or Danny?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, you know, the whole being half dead thing. You'd think the Grim Reaper would've sent you after us by now."

"Pft. No. He doesn't really care. Well, he is annoyed by you, both of you." He gestured to Danny. "Because of the whole 'Balance between Life and Death' crap, and you two pretty much defy all reason when it comes to that, but he wouldn't send me after you guys. The old bag of bones wouldn't even go after you himself." We all laughed, and soon any tension in the air was gone.

For the rest of day the we all just sat around getting to know each other, or catching up in my case, cracking jokes, and making fun of the Grim Reaper.

* * *

**So, did ya like it? Death's quite and interesting character isn't he? **

**Luna - Oh yeah, he's a riot. -_-**

**Death - Shut up!**

**Me - Oh great, now there's two of you?**

**Death - Hey, it's not our fault you created us. Now you're stuck with us.**

**Me - Great. -_- Anyway, please review. I will either respond with a review (yes, on my own story) or I will respond in the next story. Also, the sequel to TLC will hopefully be up soon. I'm working on it.  
**

**Dani - Yay! I'm in that one!**

**Me - O.o Where did you come from?!**

**Dani - Over there. *points to a random area. Just then, Danny, Sam, and Tucker appear out of nowhere***

**Me - WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM?!**

**Luna - Please excuse Spirit Wolf for the time being, she seems to have lost her mind a bit.**

**Me - *rocking back and forth mumbling* they're everywhere. THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!**


End file.
